


The World is Watching

by orphan_account



Series: Eruri Week 2014 [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cutesy, Eruri Week, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, day one: past/memories, eruri - Freeform, i havent written in so long im sorry, im not dead, they act like theyre in grade seven lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3070901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eruri Week 2014 Day 1: past/memories. Memories of their first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World is Watching

**Author's Note:**

> listen to this song while reading! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i1DF7tGal_Q  
> Sorry this is so short and sorry I haven't written in so long, aaaa!!!

On Levi's fifth expedition no one is killed and there are few injuries. One of the newer cadets had fallen off his spooked horse and broken his arm, but other than that the injuries were minor. Erwin's new strategy worked better than anyone could have hoped for, and for one of the first times Levi feels hope in his chest, like a bright light, instead of the despair which usually weighs him down when he comes back to the walls. The expedition was a simple one-dropping off supplies at a nearby village-and takes less than a day. It's afternoon by the time Levi is returning his horse to the stable, and he finds himself with Erwin, horse in tow. There's silence for a few moments, the sound of shifting hay filling the space comfortably. After a while Erwin turns to Levi, eyes bright.

“We did well today," he says.

"Yeah, we did. _You_ did well, Erwin," he returns, smiling, because he has a reason to smile and it's always easier to smile around Erwin.

Levi then tries to make some off-hand remark about the cadet who broke his arm, but at that moment a large group of soldiers walk by, talking and laughing loudly and Levi's voice is lost in the noise. Erwin leans towards Levi, trying to catch what he said, and by the time the soldiers are gone he's close to Levi, closer than he meant to. Erwin's proximity catches Levi off guard, and he feels his heart flutter in his chest, making his heart beat faster and his cheeks flush. Erwin is so close to him, bending over to watch him.

"Ah...I-I should go," Levi stammers, and turns to leave. But then Erwin's hand is wrapping around his wrist, pulling him back gently.

"Wait, Levi. Stay for a moment. Please," he adds softly.

So Levi does.

 He turns back around to face Erwin, and now they're so close Levi can feel Erwin's breath tickle his face. Erwin's hands come up to cup Levi's cheeks, fingers surprisingly soft. Levi takes a shuddering breath and closes his eyes and realizes how much his body is shaking. Realizes how much he wants _this_. Erwin's fingers skim against his lips, gentle, and then he kisses the side of Levi's mouth, hesitant and shy, not like the Commander Levi knows. Levi's hands move to grasp Erwin's jacket and he gently pulls down, and this time their lips meet.

The kiss is achingly sweet, and Levi feels himself melt in Erwin's embrace. Erwin's hands move from Levi's face to his hair, brushing against his undercut. Levi tilts his head, hungry for more, but then Erwin is pulling back, sighing against Levi's cheek. He lingers for a moment, hand coming up to stroke Levi's brow, then lips. Erwin smiles down at Levi, and Levi’s chest aches again.

"I'll see you at dinner," Erwin simply says, still smiling.

"Y...yeah," Levi breathes.

Erwin leaves then, giving Levi a moment alone in the stable. Levi covers the smile that spreads across his face with his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Eruri Week 2014 Day 2: Domestic coming up!  
> Comments, critiques, kudos and suggestions are always welcome!


End file.
